Wally's Learning To Fall
by xNumbuh Fourx
Summary: My first songfic. The song is Learning To Fall by BoysLikeGirls. Just read it. Rated T just to be safe.


**Wally's Learning To Fall**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Wallabee Beatles or Kuki Sanban or Codename: Kids Next Door sadly. Nor do I own BoysLikeGirls or their song 'Learning to fall' sadly. But the idea I do kinda own _

(A/N: It's my first songfic, so please be nice :D)

_Today's the day, the worst day of my life._

Today was the day Ah realized she was never  
going to be mine, Ah was too stubborn to tell her how Ah feel.  
Today was the day, the worst of my life.

_You sulk until it hurts me,  
I don't know why,  
the cost of misery at an all time high._

Ah watch as she passes me by,  
with her shoulders sagging and her teary eyes,  
Ah don't know why, she can't see that Ah can't see right through her everything,  
when all Ah can really see is my own misery.

I _keep it hidden,  
close to the surface inside._

Ah keep my feelings bubbling on the inside,  
they're at the surface, just waiting to explode.

_I'm learning to fall,  
I can't hardly breathe,  
so when I'm going down,  
don't worry about me._

Today, Ah'm learning to fall,  
but Ah don't want you to worry bout me,  
as Ah'm falling, going down,  
don't worry, Ah'll be okay.

_Don't try this at home,  
pretend you don't see._

Ah don't want you to try and fix me,  
its better to just leave it alone,  
so please don't watch as Ah fall.

_I don't wanna know that you know,  
it should have been me._

You know it should be you and me,  
cuz everyone else knows it too,  
but Ah don't wanna know that you know,  
it should have been me.

_Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?_

Are you really wit him?  
Cuz Ah just can't see it.  
Or did you just lie, just to hide?

_He doesn't get you like I do,  
and you don't know why._

Ah've known you all my life,  
so why do you have to pretend, he knows you better than Ah do?  
When the truth is, you're all Ah really know,  
and you don't know why.

_You change your clothes and your hair,  
but I can't change your mind._

You look nice today,  
is it because of him?  
Why won't you let me back in?  
Just let me change your mind.

_I'm learning to fall,  
I can't hardly breathe,  
so when I'm going down,  
don't worry about me._

When Ah fall, Ah'll only cry for you.  
Ah can't barely breathe, this heartache is killing me,  
they don't understand, and neither do you,  
but just don't worry bout me.

_Don't try this at home,  
pretend you don't see,  
I don't wanna know that you know,  
it should have been me._

Ah don't want you to see, the mess that Ah'm in,  
cuz as Ah fall, you'll only be with him,  
but you'll know,  
it should have been me.

_Words screaming in my head,  
why did you leave?_

Ah love you Kuki,  
please don't leave me alone.

_And I can't stop dreaming._

Ah can't stop dreaming,  
bout you and your cruddy rainbow monkeys,  
and Ah don't know why.

_Watching you and him,  
when it should have,  
when it should have been me._

Ah watch you and him,  
and Ah can't help, but think back on my mistakes,  
and why it isn't me.

_Today is the day, the worst day of my life._

Today is the worst day of my life,  
but Ah'll be okay.

_I'm learning to fall,  
I can't hardly breathe,  
so when I'm going down,  
don't worry about me._

Ah can barely breathe,  
Ah'm falling down,  
and all Ah can say is,  
"Don't worry bout me."

_Don't try this at home,  
pretend you don't see._

Ah lay in this bed,  
Ah'm prayin' you won't try this too,  
cuz you dying is more than Ah can bare.

_I don't wanna know that you know,  
it should have been me._

Ah hate your cruddy tears,  
be happy Ah ain't dead,  
cuz at least you know,  
it always should be me.

(A/N: No, Wally ain't dead, as it says in the end. The plot is kinda confusing, I mean, I've never done a songfic before, so it was kinda difficult. But this is the plot for it pretty much:  
Wally never tells Kuki he loves her and she cries for him because she loves him too.  
Than she meets someone else, and Wally tempts to commit suicide because of it.  
He fails miserably, obviously, seeing as we are talking about Wally here. Hehe.  
And at the end, he finally tells her he loves her and she cries happy/relieved tears ^_^)


End file.
